


The Macabre Ms. Calderon

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Macabre Ms. Calderon [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Inspired by..., Macabre, Musicians, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-02 18:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A ghostly mexican poet who haunts a apartment next door to Marinuela, Phelia and Raul.





	The Macabre Ms. Calderon

Raul, Marinuela and Phelia tuned their musical instruments and began to play.

Raul, Phelia and Marinuela began to sing ~Day by day night by night If u born pikin na girl  
U want her to go school  
What a girl she gonna be oooh  
What a woman to go to school  
And she close to come for home  
On her way she meets her friend  
Na Her friend go be na boy ooh  
And he take her hand for go  
And he take her hand to pop  
And he calls for wine and beer  
And the beer them both na take ooh  
For the wine go make them drunk  
When them finish she run for home  
To say hello to mum  
And her mum go say my darling  
My darling come home to me  
Nothing better past  
Nothing gonna be  
Nothing better past mama go know  
Nothing better past  
Nothing gonna be  
Nothing better past mama go know~

Suddenly they hears a ghostly moan

Phelia, Raul and Marinuela said "Uh-oh?"


End file.
